wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/09
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IX D‘ARTAGNAN DZIAŁA. Jak przewidziano, d‘Artagnan po upływie pół godziny powrócił. I tym razem nieznajomy wymknął mu się jeszcze, zniknąwszy, jak zaczarowany. Młodzieniec przebiegł sąsiednie ulice ze szpadą w ręce, lecz nie spotkał nawet nikogo podobnego do tego, którego szukał, i powrócił wreszcie tam, skąd zacząć był winien. Zastukał do drzwi, o które nieznajomy stał oparty, nadaremnie jednak uderzał w nie młotkiem, nikt nie odpowiedział, a sąsiedzi, zwabieni hałasem, wybiegłszy przed dom lub nosy do szyb przykleiwszy, zapewniali go, że ten dom, zamknięty na wszystkie strony, był zupełnie pusty przeszło od pół roku. W czasie poszukiwań d‘Artagnana, Aramis za towarzyszami podążył do mieszkania młodzieńca, tak, iż tenże, wróciwszy do siebie, zastał grono muszkieterskie w całym komplecie. — No i cóż?... — zapytali razem trzej muszkieterowie, ujrzawszy d‘Artagnana ze spoconem i gniewnie wzburzonem obliczem. — A!... — krzyknął, rzucając szpadę na łóżko — ten człowiek jest chyba djabłem wcielonym, zniknął mi, jak cień, jak duch, jak widmo. — Ty wierzysz w duchy? — zagadnął Athos Porthosa. — Ja w to tylko wierzę co widzę, a skoro nigdy nie widziałem duchów, nie wierzę w nie. — Biblja — odezwał się Aramis — każe nam wierzyć w duchy; cień Samuela ukazał się Saulowi, i jest to jeden z artykułów wiary, przykro byłoby mi, gdybyś go podawał w wątpliwość, Porthosie. — W każdym razie człowiek ten czy djabeł, ciało czy cień, złudzenie czy rzeczywistość, człowiek ten urodził się na moje utrapienie, bo przez tę jego ucieczkę ominęła nas pyszna gratka, panowie, gratka, z której zyskałoby się sto, a może i więcej pistolów. — W jaki sposób?... — zapytali razem Porthos i Aramis. Athos zaś, nie sprzeniewierzając się milczeniu, zadowolił się spojrzeniem. — Planchet — krzyknął d‘Artagnan na sługę, który wyścibił głowę przez drzwi uchylone dla przysłuchania się rozmowie — idź do mojego gospodarza, pana Bonacieux i powiedz mu, aby nam przysłał pół tuzina butelek wina Beaugency, które nad wszystkie inne przekładam. — Cóż to, masz otwarty kredyt u swego gospodarza? — zapytał Porthos. — Tak — odparł d‘Artagnan — od dzisiaj i, bądźcie spokojni, jeżeli wino będzie nietęgie, poślemy do niego po inne. — Trzeba używać, a nie nadużywać — sentencjonalnie odezwał się Aramis. — Zawsze mówiłem, że d‘Artagnan to najtęższa głowa z nas wszystkich — rzekł Athos i, wygłosiwszy tę opinję, na którą d‘Artagnan odpowiedział ukłonem, pogrążył się natychmiast w zwykłem milczeniu. — Ale koniec końców, radzibyśmy wiedzieć, co to takiego? — zapytał Porthos. — Tak — dodał Aramis — powiedz nam, przyjacielu drogi, jeżeli tylko nie zaplątana jest w to cześć jakiej damy, bo w takim razie lepiej by było, ażebyś zamilczał o wszystkiem. — Bądźcie spokojni — odparł d‘Artagnan — nie ucierpi na tem niczyj honor, ani cześć. — I opowiedział dosłownie przyjaciołom, co zaszło pomiędzy nim, a gospodarzem, i że człowiek, który porwał żonę godnego właściciela domu, jest tym samym, z którym i on miał na pieńku. — Niezła sprawa — rzekł Athos, ze znawstwem próbując wina i skinieniem głowy dając poznać, że mu smakuje — można będzie wyciągnąć z poczciwca pięćdziesiąt do sześćdziesięciu pistolów. A teraz, przekonaćby się należało, czy dla takiej sumki warto narażać cztery głowy. — Ależ zastanów się — zawołał d‘Artagnan — tu chodzi o kobietę, o kobietę porwaną, której bezwątpienia grożą, torturują zapewne, za to jedynie, że wierną jest swej pani! — Strzeż się, d‘Artagnan, ostrożnie! — odezwał się Aramis — mojem zdaniem, zanadto bierzesz do serca los pani Bonacieux. Kobieta stworzona została na zgubę naszą, ona jest przyczyną wszystkich naszych nieszczęść. Na tę sentencję Aramisa Athos ściągnął brwi i przygryzł wargi. — Nie o panią Bonacieux ja się troszczę — zawołał d‘Artagnan — ale o królową, zaniedbaną przez króla, prześladowaną przez kardynała, która widzi, jak jedna po drugiej spadają głowy tych, którzy jej sprzyjają. — A czemu kocha tych, których my najbardziej w świecie nienawidzimy?... Hiszpanów i Anglików? — Hiszpanja jest jej ojczyzną — odrzekł d‘Artagnan — rzecz prosta, że kocha Hiszpanów, jako dzieci jednej z nią ziemi. Co do drugiego zarzutu, jaki jej robicie, słyszałem, że ona kocha nie Anglików, tylko jednego Anglika. — E!... na honor — wtrącił Athos — trzeba przyznać, że ten Anglik godzien jest kochania. Wspanialszej od jego postawy nie widziałem nigdy. — Dodajmy, że ubiera się, jak nikt dotąd — podchwycił Porthos. — Byłem w Luwrze, gdy perły rozrzucał i, dalipan, podniosłem dwie z nich, które, rozumie się, sprzedałem po dziesięć pistolów. Ty, Aramisie, znasz go? — Tak dobrze, jak i wy, panowie; byłem bowiem jednym z tych, którzy przytrzymali go w ogrodzie w Amiens, gdzie wprowadził mnie pan de Putange, koniuszy królowej. Byłem wówczas w seminarjum, i zdarzenie to, ze względu na króla, wydało mi się okrutne. — Co nie przeszkodziłoby mi jednak — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — gdybym wiedział, gdzie się znajduje książę de Buckingham, wziąć go za rękę i zaprowadzić do królowej, choćby tylko dlatego, ażeby kardynała doprowadzić do wściekłości; bo, panowie, naszym niezaprzeczonym, jedynym, wiekuistym nieprzyjacielem, jest tylko kardynał; i gdybyśmy w stanie byli wynaleźć sposób wypłatania mu figla potężnego, przyznaję, iż głowę własną chętniebym za to oddał. — I gospodarz ci mówił, d‘Artagnanie — podjął Athos — że królowa przypuszcza, jakoby Buckingham zwabiony został fałszywem wezwaniem? — Lęka się tego. — Czekajcie! — odezwał się Aramis. — Co takiego? — zapytał Porthos. — Mówcie swoje, a ja postaram się przypomnieć sobie niektóre okoliczności. — Jestem przekonany, — rzekł d‘Artagnan — że porwanie kobiety, należącej do służby królowej, pozostaje w związku z wypadkami, o których mówimy, a może nawet i z obecnością pana de Buckingham w Paryżu. — Nasz gaskończyk pełen jest pomysłów — rzekł z uwielbieniem Porthos. — Bardzo go lubię słuchać — rzekł Athos. — Panowie!... — zaczął Aramis — słuchajcie!... — Słuchajmy, co powie!... — odezwali się trzej przyjaciele. — Byłem wczoraj u pewnego uczonego doktora teologji, u którego zasięgam niekiedy rad co do moich studjów... Athos uśmiechnął się. — Mieszka on w pustej dzielnicy — ciągnął dalej Aramis — jego upodobania, powołanie, wymagają tego. Otóż w chwili, gdy wychodziłem od niego... Tutaj Aramis zaciął się. — Cóż dalej? — zapytali słuchacze — w chwili, gdy wychodziłeś od niego... Widocznie Aramis czynił wysiłek, jak człowiek, który, zapędziwszy się w kłamstwie, naraz widzi nieprzewidzianą przeszkodę; lecz oczy trzech towarzyszów były w nim utkwione, słuch wytężony, cofać się już nie mógł. — Doktór ten ma siostrzenicę — ciągnął dalej Aramis. — A! siostrzenicę!... — przerwał mu Porthos. — Osobę wielce czcigodną — rzekł Aramis. Trzej przyjaciele wybuchnęli śmiechem. — Jeżeli śmiać się będziecie, lub wątpić, nie dowiecie się niczego. — Jesteśmy pełni wiary, jak wyznawcy Mahometa i niemi, jak groby — rzekł Athos. — Wracam zatem do rzeczy — począł Aramis. — Siostrzenica ta czasami odwiedza wuja; otóż, wczoraj, przypadkiem, znalazła się tam jednocześnie ze mną, byłem więc zmuszony odprowadzić ją do karety. — A! siostrzenica doktora ma karetę? — przerwał mu Porthos, którego jedną z licznych wad była ogromna niepowściągliwość języka — to piękna znajomość, przyjacielu. — Porthosie — odparł Aramis — nieraz już zwracałem twoją uwagę, że brak ci zupełnie dyskrecji, i to ci szkodzi u kobiet. — Panowie, panowie — zawołał d‘Artagnan, który sprawę tę uważał za coraz ważniejszą — rzecz to nie bez znaczenia i prosiłbym w żarty jej nie obracać. Kończ, Aramisie, kończ. — Naraz, mężczyzna wysoki, brunet, gładkiego obejścia... wiesz co? zupełnie w rodzaju twojego, d‘Artagnanie. — Może to ten sam... — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Prawdopodobnie... — kończył Aramis — zbliżył się do mnie, a za nim szło kilku ludzi, i głosem uprzejmym odezwał się: — „Mości książę, i pani także...“ — dodał zwracając się do damy, którą prowadziłem pod rękę... — Do siostrzenicy doktora? — Cicho bądź, Porthosie! — odezwał się Athos — nieznośny jesteś. — „Raczcie wsiąść do tej karety, bez oporu i najmniejszego hałasu.“ — Wziął cię za Buckinghama! — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan. — Tak sądzę — odrzekł Aramis. — A tę damę? — zapytał Porthos. — Wziął ją za królową! — podchwycił d‘Artagnan. — Nieinaczej — odparł Aramis. — To djabeł z tego gaskończyka! — zawołał Athos — nic nie ujdzie jego uwadze. — To fakt — wtrącił Porthos — że Aramis ma postawę i ułożenie pięknego księcia; lecz zdaje mi się, że ubiór muszkieterski... — Miałem na sobie płaszcz szeroki — rzekł Aramis. — W lipcu, do djabła! — zauważył Porthos — czy doktór nie obawia się przypadkiem, abyś nie był poznany? — To jeszcze rozumiem — rzekł Athos — że szpieg mógłby się złudzić postawą, lecz twarz... — Miałem wielki kapelusz — rzekł Aramis. — Boże wielki! — wykrzyknął Porthos — co tu ostrożności dla studjowania teologji!... — Panowie, panowie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — nie traćmy czasu na drobnostki; rozbiegnijmy się na wszystkie strony i szukajmy żony gospodarza, w tem jest klucz całej intrygi. — Przecież to kobieta pochodzenia tak niskiego, d‘Artagnanie? — odezwał się Porthos, wykrzywiając wzgardliwie usta. — To chrześniaczka de La Porta, zaufanego sługi królowej, wszak mówiłem wam o tem, panowie? Wreszcie, może to jest przezorność Jej Wysokości, że w tym razie szuka pomocy niżej. Głowy, sterczące wysoko, są bardzo widoczne, a kardynał ma dobre oczy. — A zatem! — odezwał się Porthos — najpierw potarguj się ze swym gospodarzem, a targuj się dobrze. — To niepotrzebne — odparł d‘Artagnan — sądzę bowiem, że jeżeli nam zapłaci, to bardzo dobrze będziemy wynagrodzeni. W tejże chwili odgłos szybkich kroków rozległ się na schodach, drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i nieszczęsny kramarz wpadł do pokoju, gdzie odbywała się narada. — Panowie! — krzyknął — ratujcie, na imię Boskie!... ratujcie mnie!... czterech ludzi przyszło i chcą mnie uwięzić, ratujcie mnie, ratujcie!... Porthos i Aramis zerwali się z miejsca. — Chwilkę, panowie — zawołał d‘Artagnan, dając im znak, aby schowali szpady, napół już wydobyte z pochew — chwilkę, potrzeba tutaj nie odwagi, lecz roztropności. — O! — zawołał Porthos — nie pozwolimy!... — Pozwólcie działać d‘Artagnanowi — rzekł Athos — raz jeszcze powtarzam, że to najtęższa z nas wszystkich głowa. Ja obowiązuję się słuchać go we wszystkiem. Rób, jak chcesz, d‘Artagnanie. Czterech ludzi ze straży policyjnej ukazało się we drzwiach pokoju, ale na widok trzech muszkieterów ze szpadami u boku, stojących pośrodku, zawahali się, czy mają się dalej posunąć. — Wejdźcie, panowie, wejdźcie — zawołał d‘Artagnan — jesteście tutaj u mnie, a jak nas widzicie, wszyscyśmy wierni słudzy króla i pana kardynała. — Zatem, panowie, nic nie będziecie mieli przeciw temu, abyśmy spełnili dane nam rozkazy? — zapytał ten, który wyglądał na dowódcę wyprawy. — I owszem, nawet pomożemy wam, panowie, jeżeli tego będzie potrzeba. — Co on gada?... — mruknął Porthos. — Cicho, gapiu! — szepnął Athos. — A jednak obiecaliście mi... — cichutko wybąkał kramarz. — Możemy cię ratować, gdy sami zostaniemy wolni — rzucił mu w ucho d‘Artagnan — a jeżeli okażemy chęć bronienia cię, razem nas z tobą wezmą. — A jednak, zdaje mi się... — Chodźcie, panowie, chodźcie — głośno powiedział d‘Artagnan — nie mam żadnego powodu bronić tego pana. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem go dzisiaj, a przyszedł po to, ażeby się dopominać o komorne. Wszak prawda, panie Bonacieux? Odpowiadaj! — Najczystsza prawda — zawołał gospodarz — lecz nie powiedział pan jeszcze... — Ani słowa o mnie, ani o przyjaciołach moich, a o królowej nadewszystko — szepnął mu — albo zaprzepaścisz wszystkich, a siebie nie zbawisz. No!... panowie, dalej, zabierajcie tego jegomościa. I d‘Artagnan popchnął gospodarza ku straży, mówiąc: — Bezwstydnym łotrem jesteś, mój drogi... przychodzisz upominać się o pieniądze, u mnie!... u muszkietera!... Do więzienia z nim!... Panowie, raz jeszcze powtarzam, zabierzcie go do więzienia i trzymajcie pod kluczem jak można najdłużej, zyskam przynajmniej na czasie, aby mu zapłacić. Słudzy policyjni, rozwodząc się w podziękowaniach, uprowadzili swą zdobycz. W chwili, gdy wychodzili już, d‘Artagnan uderzył po ramieniu ich przywódcę, mówiąc: — Może wypijemy za wspólne zdrowie nasze? — i napełnił dwa kubki winem Beaugency, pochodzącem z hojności pana Bonacieux. — Będzie to dla mnie niemałym zaszczytem — odparł tenże — i z wdzięcznością przystaję. — Do ciebie, zatem, panie... jakże się nazywasz? — Boisrenard. — Panie Boisrenard! — Za zdrowie twoje, szlachetny panie: jak godność pańska, jeżeli wolno zapytać? — A nadewszystko — krzyknął d‘Artagnan, jakby zapałem uniesiony — za zdrowie króla i kardynała. Może być, iż miałby jaką wątpliwość, co do szczerości d‘Artagnana. gdyby wino było liche, lecz że było wyborne, przekonany więc został zupełnie. — Co za paskudztwo zrobiłeś, u djabła? — zapytał Porthos, skoro wyszedł przywódca zbirów, gdy pozostali tylko we czterech. — Fe! czterej muszkieterowie pozwalają aresztować w obecności swojej nieszczęśliwca, który woła o pomoc. Szlachcic trąca się kieliszkiem z pachołkiem więziennym. — Porthosie!... — odezwał się Aramis — Athos ci dowódł już, że jesteś gapiem, teraz i ja po stronie jego staję. D‘Artagnanie, jesteś wielki, i kiedy będziesz już na miejscu pana de Tréville, zamawiam sobie protekcję u ciebie, abym dostał opactwo. — Doprawdy, nic nie pojmuję! — odrzekł Porthos — wy pochwalacie to, co zrobił d‘Artagnan?... — Spodziewam się — odezwał się Athos — ja nietylko pochwalam, ale mu winszuję. — A teraz, panowie — rzekł d‘Artagnan, nie troszcząc się bynajmniej o wyjaśnienie postępowania swego Porthosowi — wszyscy za jednego, jeden za wszystkich, to nasze hasło, nieprawdaż? — Jednakże — zaczął Porthos. — Ręka do góry i przysięgnij! — zawołali razem Athos i Aramis. Zwyciężony przykładem, klnąc zcicha, Porthos podniósł rękę i czterej towarzysze powtórzyli rotę przysięgi, podyktowanej przez d‘Artagnana. „Wszyscy za jednego, jeden za wszystkich“. — Tak... dobrze, a teraz, każdy niech idzie do domu — rzekł d‘Artagnan tonem takim, jak gdyby całe życie rozkazy tylko wydawał — i baczność, bo od tej chwili idziemy z kardynałem w zapasy.